Astoria
Astoria - nastoletnia czarodziejka, pochodząca z Linphei. Specjalizuje się w wpływaniu na rośliny, przyśpieszaniu ich wzrostu oraz kontroli bluszczu. Astoria dorastała w dość surowej rodzinie i od dziecka musiała umieć polegać na sobie, jak najszybciej stać się samodzielną. Dziewczyna zdaje się być jedną z tych osób, które są całkowicie oddane swoim celom oraz pracy, przez co zaniedbuje życie towarzyskie. Fakt, w grupie Astoria trzyma się na uboczu, lecz jest bardzo pomocną osobą, a jej wiedza niekiedy bywa przydatna. Edukacja i wykształcenie są dla Astorii bardzo ważne. Do nauki wkłada mnóstwo serca i czasu aby w przyszłości mogła zostać ampelografem. Przez większą część otoczenia postrzegana jest jako "nerd", znana z dobrych ocen niechętnie daje się wciągnąć w szalone pomysły przyjaciółek. To zwolenniczka starych, sprawdzonych i bezpiecznych metod. Bywa również nazywana "przemądrzałą" lub 'snobem" ponieważ uwielbia dzielić się swoją wiedzą przytaczając cytaty rodem z Wikipedii przy tym udowadniać innym jakie z nich nieuki a ona jest wspaniała. Tak, wbijanie delikatnie szpilek innym karmi ego Astorii i potrafi wprowadzić ją w wyśmienity nastrój. Osobowość Astoria jest osobą która sprawia wrażenie cichej i grzecznej dziewczyny, lecz mimo tego owianej niezbyt przyjemną aurą. Dziewczyna nie szczędzi innym ironii i często kpi sobie ze wszystkiego. Niektóre sprawy - zwłaszcza te związane ze swoją osobą - dziewczyna bierze zbyt serio. Wiele osób twierdzi, że nie potrafi bawić się z grupą i woli "grzebać w ziemi" niźli wychodzić na imprezy. Astoria przez większość swojego życia kpiła sobie z uczuć, nie potrafiła dopuścić do siebie miłości a przez to nie potrafiła okazać swojego zainteresowania i uczuć drugiej osobie. Jej relacje z rodzicami są bardzo oschłe, rzadko kiedy z nimi rozmawia. Wydaje się być naburmuszona, kiedy ktoś pyta ją o jej emocje, rodzinę czy kiedy coś pójdzie nie po jej myśli. Dziewczyna mimo faktu bycia czarodziejką, długo nie mogła uwierzyć we wróżby, zjawiska nadprzyrodzone. Wierzyła tylko w to co można zbadać, zmierzyć, dotknąć. Nowo zdobyci przyjaciele w Alfei, Pixie oraz miłość znacznie zmienili pogląd Astorii na świat. Dziewczyna jest przeciwniczką wojen i zwolenniczką mediacji. Uważa, że rozmową można załagodzić każdy konflikt. Kocha naturę i rośliny skrzywdzić nie da. Nierzadko zabiera innym uczennicom rośliny, jeśli widzi, że te nie potrafią się nimi zająć i w tajemnicy dba o nie i przywraca do zdrowia. Astorię cechuje także słowność i pamiętliwość. Nie zdradza cudzych tajemnic. Porusza się niczym tancerka baletowa - delikatnie i z gracją. Ma klasę, która pozwala jej z kłopotów wyjść z twarzą a strach obrócić w żart. Wygląd Astoria jest dość niską i chudą dziewczyną o bladej karnacji bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Włosy nastolatki mają czarno-zieloną barwę, sięgają jej ud, a na głowie wiąże ich kosmyki w "kluski". Tęczówki dziewczyny mają odcień szarości pomieszanej z zielenią i błękitem, policzek Astorii zdobi pieprzyk, a wokół jej kończyn wiją się ozdobne bluszcze. Relacje 'Rodzice' Rodzice Astorii - Sirvard oraz Vahan są naukowcami-botanikami. By przynieść im dumę, Astoria od małego uczy się i chce pójść w ich ślady niosąc Linphei nowoczesne rozwiąania problemów w min. uprawie owoców. 'Rodzeństwo' Astoria posiada starszego o cztery lata brata imieniem Linton. Jest on dendrologiem i pomaga jednocześnie chorym zwierzętom, co sprawia że Astoria traktuje go jak wzór do naśladowania. Podobnie jest ze starszą od Astorii o dwa lata Briar która nie zdecydowała się na naukę w Alfei i zamieszkuje rodzima planetę prowadząc małą herbaciarnię. 'Dalsza rodzina' Kiedy Astoria była znacznie młodsza jej wujkowie odeszli. Z tego powodu rodzice dziewczyny przygarneli pod swój dach Arkadię, która stała się dla Astorii jak rodzona siostra. 'Przyjaciele' Astoria przyjaźni się z Astrą, Melindą, Alison oraz Somnią. 'Znajomi' Znajomymi Astorii są: Atlanta oraz Ninlil. 'Miłość' Astoria długi okres czasu nie umiała znaleźć swojej drugiej połówki. Być może spowodowane to było tym, że dziewczyna wolała skupić się na misjach oraz nauce i nie zwracała uwagi na chłopców, nie potrafiła także wyczuć, kiedy ktoś był nią zainteresowany i chociaż jej przyjaciółki z klasy już dawno miały za sobą pierwsze pocałunki i tym podobne, Astoria nadal pozostawała na uboczu. Tak samo było w przypadku poznania Sunila. Chłopak wyraźnie dawał znaki że czarnowłosa wpadła mu w oko, lecz Astoria zdawała się niczego nie zauważać. Dopiero dzięki pomocy przyjaciółek z drużyny (a w szczególności Alison), dziewczyna przejrzała na oczy a ta znajomość dostała szansę na rozwijanie się. Tę dwójkę jeszcze bardziej zbliżyła do siebie wspólna pasja jaką jest botanika, szacunek i miłość do roślin. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna stara się nie robić sobie wrogów, nawet jeśli ktoś jej nie lubi, czarodziejka rzadko kiedy o tym wie, ponieważ ma "Inne ryby do smażenia" i niezbyt skupia się na tym. 'Pupile' Astoria nie posiada pupili. Od towarzystwa zwierząt woli towarzystwo roślin. 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą wróżką Astorii jest Fatum - Pixie patronująca wróżbom. 'Zdolności i moce' Używając swoich magicznych mocy, Astoria bazuje na żywiole ziemi, zwłaszcza roślinach. Spis odpowiedni dla wszystkich przemian: *'Liana' - Dziewczyna potrafi przyśpieszyć wzrost kwiatu, który zmienia się w mocną lianę umożliwiającą swobodne przenoszenie rzeczy czy osób. *'Zasłona' - Astoria przyśpiesza wzrost roślin wokół siebie i wzmacnia je, co tworzy ogromną ścianę bluszczu. *'Kule energii' - Jak większość czarodziejek, dziewczyna wytwarza kule energii, którymi może atakować. Jej magiczna aura ma szmaragdowy odcień. 'Zainteresowania' 'Botanika' Będąc ściśle związaną z naturą, Astoria dobrze radzi sobie z roślinami. Zna się na ich chorobach, potrzebach, gatunkach czy wykorzystaniu w lecznictwie. 'Herbata' W szczególności zielona. Astoria mogłaby popijać ten napój godzinami opowiadając o jego historii na odpowiednim do gatunku czasie parzenia kończąc. Informacje *'Urodziny:' - 30 Marzec. *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Fatum. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Zielona herbata. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Szmaragdowy. *'Hobby:' - Ogrodnictwo, układanie kwiatów, herbata, swego czasu literatura naukowa. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Jak zostało wspomniane, Astoria od towarzystwa zwierząt woli rośliny. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Astoria już znalazła swój ideał~ *'Ulubiony kwiat:' - Ketmia (Hibiscus) *'Nienawidzi: ' - Znęcania się nad słabszymi i braku poszanowania dla przyrody, lenistwa. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Czarodziejka słucha głównie wyciszających melodii bez głosu. *'Ulubione buty:' - Astoria gdyby mogła chodziłaby bez butów. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Koczkach na głowie. *We włosy wplątuje kwiat hibiskusa. *Pieprzyku na buzi. *Pachnie od niej trawą cytrynową i fiołkami. *Obojętnym wyrazie twarzy i lekko przymróżonych oczach. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia *Drużyna Światła - nowy początek Ciekawostki *Jej pełne imię brzmi Astoria Eleanor Meredith. *Nie pamięta swoich snów dlatego mówi że ich nie ma. *Dziewczyna powinna nosić okulary, jednakże nie zakłada ich gdyż bardzo się tego wstydzi i uważa, że wygląda w nich okropnie. *Datę urodzin Astoria dzieli z kilkoma moimi innymi OC - z Claudie Salcedo (MH), Meghan Art (EAH), Oasis (MLP) oraz Scholastique (EAH). *Opis planety przetłumaczyła Amity. *Imię zawdzięcza Astorii Rapunzel, wnuczce Roszpunki z serialu animowanego "Regal Academy". *Z nowym designem pomogła Amity.Gala. *Letni strój Astorii jest oparty na skinie pt."Soraka z Zakonu Banana" należącym do Soraki z gry "League of Legends". *Głosu w polskiej wersji językowej Astorii mogłaby użyczać Nina Kwapisiewicz taki link bo nie ma strony na wikipedii., aktorka która wcieliła się w rolę Qiyany Yun Tal w polskiej wersji klienta "League of Legends". Pochodzenie thumb|leftLinphea - Linphea jest planetą ściśle związaną z naturą, która przejawia się obfitą ilością magicznych roślin i zwierząt, czym znacznie wyróżnia się od innych planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Mieszkańcy Linphei żyją w zgodzie z otaczającą ich przyrodą, aby okazać jej szacunek i zachować jej piękno. Z tego, co można zaobserwować w serii, mieszkańcy Linphei są bardzo związani z naturą i żyją wysoko w koronach drzew. Ze względu na to, zdają się nie wykazywać lęku przed wysokościami, co możemy zaobserwować u Flory w odcinku "Łzy Czarnej Wierzby", która z łatwością przeskakuje przez cienki, chwiejący się, tkany most wykonany z winorośli i kwiatów. Istnieje również Rada Pradawnych na Linphei. Na planecie panuje monarchia, tak jak na większości planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Od autorki Galeria Astoria ID.jpg Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Astoria szkic kolorowy.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Astoria symbol.jpg Astoria ID 2.jpg Mała Astoria szkic.jpg|Jako dziecko Astoria ozdoba.jpg Astoria NDID.jpg|Nowy basic. AAC.jpg AstoriaiSunilArt.jpg Stroje Astoria random srój szkic.jpg|W okularach, jakiś strój do noszenia w domu. Astoria - strój do szkoły.jpg|Na jakieś zajęcia plastyczne czy coś Astoria strój na Ohm.jpg|Strój podczas wizyty i badania roślin na Ohm. Astoria druga suknia balowa.jpg|Balowe 20190306 141731.jpg|Piżama, a raczej koszula nocna. Astoria strój letni.jpg|Strój letni/plażowy/wakacyjny. Transformacje Astroria Charmix.jpg|Charmix Astoria Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Astoria Diligitix.jpg|Diligitix Od innych AstoriaSzkic.png|szkic od Liścia Astoria projekt by A.G.jpg|Nowy, oficjalny Charmix od Amity Astoria Charmix w kolorku by A.G.jpg|Charmix w kolorze od Amity Astoria Moodboard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia DŚ w komplecie by A.G.jpg|By Amity.Gala Meta timeline *'21.08.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'22.08.18' - Pojawia się codzienny strój Astorii oraz Charmix. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. *'02.09.18' - Astoria zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Linphea